5000 plans and a lightbulb
by link the traveler
Summary: YB can make fangirls stronger AHH 00! Oh well he shall fail we think! PG for-EI, ED, V, CH, ST and L
1. the mall eliminator

Link the traveler: hey 

THT: well aren't going to tell them about the story?

Red: yeah

Link: yes I will. This story is about yami Bakura's garage plans for global control

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura is sitting in ryou's garage mumbling over blueprints

YB: hmm.... If I connect this thing to that screw....

Ryou: yami what is it this time.

YB: a mall eliminator

Ryou: ug!

Ryou's mom: ryou! Dinner time

Ryou: coming mom

YB: hmm.. Hikari? Where's the blowtorch.

Ryou: I'm not telling you

YB: ok ok I'll find it my self

Ryou: ug!

next day

Ryou:*is playing war with Joey*

Joey: aw man I lose

CRASH! BANG! THUMP!!

YB: D___! 

Ryou: yami!

YB: what!

ryou looks in his garage and sees a weird thing

ryou: what is that?

Joey: yeah what is it ?

YB: it's my mall eliminator!! ^_^

Ryou: oh-no (sigh)

YB: now to the mall!!!


	2. notice

Notice: all critics please do not go about saying that my stories are junk and garbage,

I as a new writer am trying to please the public so all that have problems please state

them in your reviews. I will try and work on it also for those with an AIM please IM 

me and DO NOT tell friends not to read my story, maybe they have a deferent opinion.

thank you for listening

Sincerely,

link the traveler


	3. malls turn pink, what!

Link: *eating cotton candy*

THT: last time on 5000 plans and a light bulb Bakura built a mall 

eliminator

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, legend of zelda or anything else xept a deck

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the mall

Ryou: yami! come on.

YB: no!! I'm almost finished

Ryou: ok but hurry up

YB: *takes bike pump out of nowhere* *starts pumping*

Security guy: hey, what are you doing!

Ryou: umm.... Nothing!

YB: hold him of for a sec

Ryou: I'll try

SG: * pulls out gun**points it at ryou*

Ryou: 0_0 *faints*

YB: wake up Hikari! * stops pumping*

Ryou: *murmers somthing*

YB:* hits ryou over the head with pump*

Ryou:*comes to* ow!

YB: alrighty then * Presses red button*

the mall turns pink and starts to sink into the ground

YB: muhahahahahahahahah!

Ryou: yami, come on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC ^o^


	4. the reavel ray

Link the traveler: hello!

Red: Hi

THT:*curses in native language*

Link: watch your tonge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days after the pink mall sank into the earth (taking the mall eliminator with it)

Ryou: *playing deul monsters with tea*

tea: I'll sacrifice my two defense monsters and summon wingweaver

Ryou: change of heart!

Tea: I lose

FLASH, BANG, KABOOM

YB: muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Ryou: ug! what now yami

tea: * wiggles and dances*

Ryou: Tea are you alright 

tea: *starts singing N*Sync songs*

YB: she's alright

Ryou: what did you do!!!

YB: *waves around shotgun thingy* hit her with my secret reveal ray

Ryou: (groan)

YB: now to find yugi and the pharoh!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link: that isn't good

THT: duh... You wrote it

Link: oh yeah


	5. malik is the next victim and running

Link the traveler: Wazzup! 

Cominth: -_-'

Demonicat: -_-'

THT: cut the C___

Red: this is boring

Link: then let's start

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in domino

Ryou:*trying to keep up with YB* stop, hold on

YB: why? I think we're close

Malik( who randomly appeared): hun?!

YB: You!! *aims reveal ray* Feel the burn!

Green Beam: *hits malik*

Malik: X_X *starts blathering* I killed my dad and I stole 12 pizzas

Ryou:O_O! He did all that!

YB: Of corse he did!

Ryou:0_0

Police man: You, Guy with the gun!Do you have a liscence for that!

YB: no! Hikari run!* runs away*

Ryou:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*runs away too*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cominth: how boring!!

Demonicat: *snore*

Link: R&R!


	6. In jail & out

LTT: Hey! thank you reviewers!

Demonicat: *fiddles with basketball*

THT: where'd ya get that?

Demonicat: in the gym

Red: ug

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, machine gun company's or the police but soon I shall!!!!

Red: a few things have happened since the last chapter 

Cominth: like getting arrested!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a jail cell

Ryou: Great, Just Great! what will mom say or dad?

YB: nothing they wont know!

Ryou: Hun? what do you mean?

YB: *takes out Get out of jail free gun* I love this thing!

Cutting lazer: *comes from GOOJFG and cuts though bars*

YB: see!

Ryou: nice!!!

Police: hey how'd you get out?

YB: MUHOHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* switches to machine gun mode* KKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRAM!

Bunch of DPD: *die and fall down*

YB: *picking lock on cell sector door*

Ryou: hurry up!!! I here more coming!

YB: Done!

Door:*opens is shut by YB and locks*

YB: now let's escape! *blows door down*

Ryou: *runs into street* YAHOO! ^o^

YB: my next plan, Rule the world with fuzz balls!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link the travler: oooh fur balls

Demonicat: (wispering to cominth) betcha $10 thats it's kuriboh

Cominth: your on

Red: Read&reveiw!!!!!!


	7. fuzz balls!

Link the traveler: I'm back!!!!!

Demonicat: *Doodling on canvas*Hmmmm..

Red: where'd ya find that?

Demonicat: art room

Red: nice

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou's mowing the lawn

Ryou: Pheew!! *wipes forehead*

KABOOM! *yami flies out of garage*

Yami: ooooo*faints*

YB: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryou: hun!?!

Kuriboh: *noise thing*

Ryou: what's that?

YB: a kuriboh!

Ryou:ug!!!!*puts head in hands*

YB: don't you have choirs?

Ryou: yes I do. plant flowers, wash the car and polish the ring

Kuriboh:*noise*

Ryou: gotta finish! * jogs inside*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

TBC!!!!


	8. Booms , Crashes and tea's a superhero?

Link The Traveler: hi, sorry bout' the delay it's been about 5 months.

Demonicat: you should be. 

Red: yep, of course you can't blame writer's bock can you

Cominth: must a been a big block?

Demonicat: you owe me 10$!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kuriboh are storming the city exploding.

YB: I'm invincible!

Ryou: *appears wearing global control gear* Yami! You're crazy. *Sets YB's hair on fire with blowtorch*

Oops *fire's Surface to air missile at a kuriboh*

Kuriboh: *explodes* 

YB:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryou: *scratches head* uh.... What did I do?

Other kuriboh: *simmer and disappear*

YB: continued oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Faints from lack of air*

Ryou: okay, time to finish my ch- *slips* oooooooooooooooorrrrrreeeeeesssssssss *falls down hill and hits kaiba's limo* Ouch, *looks up* Uh-oh.

Guys with bad hairstyles (or GWBHS): *crack knuckles* You're in for it kid!

Tea (now recovered from the secret reveal ray): Never fear! SuperYugiLiker is here!

GWBHS: huh?

SYL: Super Liker punch! *Fist rotates unnaturally* Haaaaaah! *Punches GWBHS*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Muses: Wrestling over 10$ bill

Red: R&R

TBC 


	9. Something actually works

Link: Hello folks I'm alive! Takes deep breath Ah the sweet smell of fresh web print

THT: Bah...

Cominth: Why must you be negative?

THT: Why must you be so positive?

DK (Demonicat): STOP FIGHTING!

Link: Red's absent so... let's begin

THT: why?

DK: shuddap!

The GWBHS are unconscious with Tea sitting on them

Tea: gets up My work here is done

Ryou: Um... yeah thanks

YB: Don't thank her I would have saved us!

Ryou: you were busy saying no very loud.

YB: What's your point?

Ryou: my point is ugh hits forehead never mind I have chores

YB: Well let's go hikari.

Kaiba: Not so fast creampuffs you've dented my limo and K.O.ed my GWBHS and you have to pay up!

YB: Nevar! Whips out a pistol? Ha-ha! Fires

Kaiba: is hit with a blob of silver putty Ha all you did was is interrupted by a giant shock from putty Owwwww hair looks like yugi's only black feints

YB: yes! My stun gun works!

Ryou: Um yeah can we leave...

YB: sure

Later...In ryou's garage

YB: hmm... I know i'll make something to make all people the same! Nah that won't work. Yes I got it! A machine that makes Fan girls super rabid and oops can't say that but it will work!

Tinkering noises

Ryou: oy Yami were are you? Are you making another evil machine?

YB: yes, why?

Ryou: oh well, at least all my chores are done

YB: you need more money so I made this the choreitizer

Ryou: WHAT I need money! And what is a choreitizer

YB: It makes up chores pushes button

Choreitizer: Reprogram all the computers except me!

YB: see now let me finish my other machine

Link: so that's that

Muses: still fighting

Red: is back Hallo!

I no own yu-gi-oh!

R&R


	10. An experiment with fangirls

Link: Yo we return

Red: swallows pixie stick hole yep!

DK: so that's why he left

Red: yep

Cominth: onward and readward

DK: Is that a word

Screen is fading out

Cominth: quietly I don't know

YB: has black circles under his eyes yes I've finished the fan girl improver!

Ryou: opens door and yawns Yami it's 6:00

YB: So I'm finished let's test I brings in my friend Kagoma a Ryou FG

Ryou: Yipes! Ducks behind a chair

Kagoma: YaY bishi!

YB: shoots Kagoma with FGI ha-ha now Ryou experience a SUPER FG!

Kagoma: buffs out Must glomp bishi ! Charges Ryou

Ryou: NOOOO!

Kagoma: super glomps Ryou YAY!

Ryou: being glomped so hard he can't breathe Help... Me... Please...

Later... In the streets

Yugi is running like a mad man from something

Yugi: Must... run... faster... I...Must... Goes down ally and hits dead end No No Nooooooooooo!

Yugi SFGs: look down alley YUGI! Charges Yugi

Yugi: Ahhhh! is glomped

YB: from a distance BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (A/N: this would go on for pages so i'm stoping it here, i don't own yu-gi-oh!)

Link: So that went... well

DK: we will conclude the SFG trichapter next time

R&R


	11. The end of a machine and games

Link: We're back with our exciting conclusion of the SFG trichapter

Red: in inspector gadget voice and we're loving it!

Link: but first a disclaimer from yoda!

Yoda (do not own): Own yu-gi-oh or inspector gadget link the traveler does not

DK: Thank you yoda!

Yugi is still being glomped YB is still laughing

Flash

Yami: Be gone fan girls of Yugi!

YB: aw c he changed! Oh well oh pharaoh fan girls!

Yami: Nooooooooooo! Mind crush! Mind crush! MIND CRUSH!

Yami SFGs: are mind crushed but more come and glomp Yami

Yami: Arg! Is glomped

YB: continues maniacal laugh

Ryou: is in disguise so as not be recognized Ha-Ha!

YB: Oh hey hikari what's with the disguise?

Ryou: It's so fan girls shudder don't see me. And now I must stop you punches YB OWWW! Shakes hand like Jackie Chan on his cartoon (do not own)

YB: That kind of tickled.

Ryou: thinks hmmm light bulb Ah-ha! Takes YB's Stun gun and empties it out into the fan girl improver Take that!

YB: sob Nooooooooooo! My greatest invention is gone!

Yami: now unconscious

Yami FGs: now normal huh...

Yami FG 1: Were we doing something Yami related?

Yami FG 2: I think so.

Yami: regains consciousness Need...air...

Yami FGs: YaY Yami!

Yami: oh no not again!

YB: still sobbing no, no, no why, why, why?

Ryou: now un-disguised come on lets go home I got you that risk game (do not own!) you wanted

YB: completely forgets about sobbing really, YaY!

Ryou and YB: walk home and play 48 games of risk the score is Ryou 0 for 48 and YB 48 for 48 he's very happy

Fin-for now muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Link: and there we go no more fan girl improver

DK: why did Ryou lose all 48 games?

Link: he wasn't aggressive enough at least not compared to Yami Bakura

Cominth: playing on flame cube (I own muhahaha) Wahoo! I win!

THT: also playing aw nuts, anyway want to play another round of Dragon Warz? (I also own cuz it's my idea!)

Cominth: Sure starts playing again

R&R


End file.
